Goldie
by Pokeythewarrior
Summary: The year is 2014, the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria is a day away from opening, and the old animatronics are anxious to see what the future holds for them. There is only one animatronic who wants nothing to do with anything, and that would be Golden Freddy, or 'Goldie' Goldie made a horrible mistake in the past which causes him to seclude himself from everyone el
1. I'm a monster

It is nearing the end of 2014. The new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has just finished being built, and is scheduled to open the next day. Everything looked a lot different, it was much larger than the previous location, with many more party rooms and even an arcade. But the main attraction, the new animatronics. The ones that will be replacing the original Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy, who have been residing in the Parts/Service room for a couple of weeks now.

"Ugh... Can I go now?" Bonnie uttered softly, shifting around in place to get comfortable.

"Door's locked." Freddy replied. He was just as anxious as Bonnie to leave the dreaded dark room. He visualized being able to sing to the children again after being fixed up, being able to roam free, hopefully without as many problems as they had at the last location.

"Aye lad... I wonder what the new place will look like... " Foxy said, staring down at the tile floor with his now dull, yellow eyes. " I wonder if Ol' Foxy will even be part of the show... After what I did all them years b'fore. "

Everyone looked at Foxy with a concerned expression... They had forgotten about the dreaded incident that occurred in 1987, and they also wondered if Foxy was going to be scrapped.

"Foxy... I'm pretty sure everything will be just fine..." Freddy replied shakily, unsure of what would actually happen. He was scared of losing anyone that had come this far with him... They were like his family. Even though he had done terrible things in the past to the other animatronics... He loved all of them. And couldn't stand to see them go down before him.

"Heh... Im sure he'll be fine. If anything... I'll be the one to go." A voice said from the dark corner of the room.

"Goldie... C'mon, don't say that lad. " Foxy replied.

Goldie sighed. He stood up and revealed himself from the shadows, showing all of the cracks and holes in his exoskeleton, and the wires that hung from them. "I don't think they're gonna waste their time fixing me. Im too broken... Forgotten... Im a monster."

"That's nonsense!" Freddy exclaimed, glaring up at his older brother. "What you did was nothing compared to what Foxy did. Did you bite a small child's forehead off? No. So if anything, Foxy is the monster."

"Gee... Thanks matey" Foxy said, lowering his head.

"No foxy, Im sorry... Dont take that the wrong way... I was just compar-"

"It's fine. Drop it." Foxy cut off Freddy with his blunt reply, burying his head in his arms with a deep sigh.

Freddy sighed. "Im sorry... It's just that...I cant lose any of you. And talking about who would go first makes me think too much... About the future when we all have to go..."

"Freddy, that won't be for a long time. If it does end up being just a short while from now... We have to live in the moment." Bonnie replied with forced optimism.

Freddy smiled a bit. Suddenly, the sound of a door opening caught their attention. Humans had just arrived, and by the sound of it, they were wheeling large boxes into the building.

"I wonder what they're bringing in" Freddy said, pressing one ear against the door to see if he could hear anything.

There was a bunch of banging, and wheels squeaking for a long while until one of the humans finally opened the door to the Parts/Service room, causing Freddy to be smashed between the door and the wall.

"Oops, Sorry Freddy!" The human said. He had come in to put an empty box in there. When the human left, he closed the door, but forgot to lock it.

"Well... That didn't feel very good." Freddy said as he shifted away from the door. "At least we arent trapped anymore."

About an hour later, all the humans had left. Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy were all about to exit the room.

"Wait... Should we wake up Chica?" Bonnie suggested, looking back at Chica slumped over in a corner.

"Shes fine. She can explore on her own time" Freddy said, chuckling slightly. He looked over at Goldie. "Hey bro... Wanna come with?"

"Im fine, thanks." Goldie shook his head.

Freddy sighed in disappointment. "Goldie, you're gonna have to leave this room someday."

"I know... And that will be the day when i'm scrapped." Goldie muttered quietly, almost to himself.

"God damn it Goldie! Will you just stop being such a - "

"Freddy, calm down! Just leave him be." Bonnie said, cutting off Freddy. Freddy glared at Bonnie, then at Goldie, then walked out of the room without saying another word.

His annoyance was quickly turned to happiness when he saw how clean and new everything looked on the outside. New, colorful decorations spanned the walls of the pizzeria, there were so many more rooms and areas that made this place seem more vast that it really was.

Freddy spotted a picture of the new animatronics hanging on the wall. "What the..." He inspected the picture further. "They're gonna make us look like clowns!" He exclaimed.

"What? Really?" Bonnie also inspected the picture. "Ugh... I'm blue! And Foxy's white!"

"Oh no matey... I ain't lettin' them turn me white unless they want another bite."

Freddy and Bonnie both looked at Foxy with weird expressions.

"What? Im just playin'!" Foxy exclaimed in defense.

"I hope so" Freddy said. A loud bang erupted from the show stage area.

"What the hell... " Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy ran over to the show stage. What they saw shocked them all... A new animatronic. It looked exactly like freddy, just with lighter fur and red spots on his cheeks. He was a bit smaller, but definitely wider in size. He had just fallen from the stage while trying to walk for the first time.

"Well, that was embarrassing" New Freddy said, standing up quickly to face the older animatronics. His eyes widened. "Whoa... Are you guys alright?"

"Uhm yeah, we're fine." Bonnie replied coldly. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you guys look completely terrible. You're all beat up." New Freddy said, chuckling.

"Excuse me? Watch your damn mouth pretty boy. At least we don't look like clowns." Bonnie started to move towards New Freddy angrily, as if he wanted to hurt him.

"Yeah well, at least I have a face" New Freddy laughed, taking a coule steps back.

"What's that supposed to mean? We all have a face!" Bonnie replied.

Freddy and Foxy looked at Bonnie with confused expressions. "Laddie... Did you really not notice that your face is missin'?" Foxy asked.

"Wait... WHAT? Bonnie tried to touch hos own face, but instead felt the endoskeleton at the back of his head. "MY FACE! WHERE THE FUCK IS MY FACE!"

"Oh, I believe they are using it for Toy Bonnie." New Freddy replied.

"Who the hell is Toy Bonnie?!" Bonnie asked angrily. Still feeling his non-existent face.

"Toy Bonnie is your replacement. Just like I'm Freddy's replacement. I'm Toy Freddy, but you guys can call me Fred, so that there's no confusion. "

Freddy glared at Fred. He pushed him up against the stage by his neck. " Nobody will be replacing me! Especially not some clown-face bitch like you! "

"Whoa, calm down! Please don't hurt me! It's not my fault, I'm just doing what i'm programmed to do! I don't want any trouble... Im just doing my job." Fred blocked his face with his arms, afraid that Freddy would hurt him. Instead, Freddy let go. "You're right... I'm sorry..." Freddy said calmly. "It's nice to meet you Fred-"

Fred embraced Freddy tightly, smiling brightly. Freddy grunted a bit in surprise. "It's nice to meet you too!" Fred backed away. "I'm sorry if I made you guys mad... I'm very honest when it comes to opinions.

"It's fine, Goldie's the same way." Freddy replied. "Oh yeah... Goldie..." Freddy looked down, flattening his ears.

"What's wrong? Who's Goldie?" Fred asked.

"He's my brother. He never leaves the Parts room." Freddy replied. He looked back to the hallway where the Parts/Service room was.

"Hmm... " Fred began to walk towards the hallway.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Bonnie asked, following him. Freddy and Foxy followed as well.

"I'm gonna try to talk to this 'Goldie' guy. See if I can get him to open up." Fred replied.

"That could be a bad idea." Freddy cautioned. "He snaps easily..."

"I'm not scared." Fred replied, opening the door to the Parts/Service room. He didn't spot him at first, but then noticed something sitting in the corner, close to sleeping Chica.

"Uhm... Goldie?" Fred called out quietly, waiting for a reply.

"Who are you?" Goldie asked coldly but calmly. He shuffled away towards the shadows to avoid been seen as much as he could.

"No need to be scared of me... I just wanna be friends. " Fred replied, moving towards him. He was a bit more visible now, and due to how massive and torn apart Goldie was, Fred started to feel frightened.

"I dont need friends. I deserve lonliness." Goldie buried his face in his arms, not wanting to see anyone or anything.

"Now Goldie" Fred said nervously, slightly backing up. "You shouldn't talk about yourself that way. It's bad for your self esteem."

"Oh, I lost that a long time ago. " Goldie murmured, chuckling to himself.

Fred swallowed nervously. He didn't exactly know how to reply anymore." Look... I'm trying to be nice-"

"Well could you nicely get the fuck away from me... " Goldie slightly raised his voice . Fred's expression turned from fear to anger in a split second.

"Are you serious? I just wanna make friends with you and you're acting like an emotional little bitch with too much attitude. No wonder you have no friends." Fred stood up, quickly heading for the exit of the room.

"Dude! Don't talk to my brother that way!" Freddy exclaimed angrily. "Who the hell do you think-"

Freddy was cut off by Goldie slamming Fred against the wall, holding one hand on his neck and repeatedly slamming his head into the wall.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?" Goldie's voice had gotten alot deeper, sounding almost demonic. He slammed Fred to the ground, holding him down with all of his weight. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO CLOWN? HUH?"

Fred was frozen in sheer terror. He was afraid to reply honestly so he just said "I'm sorry"

"NO I WANNA KNOW WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE? DO YOU THINK YOU'RE LEADER? YOU RUN THIS PLACE? WELL I CERTAINLY WONT BE TAKING YOU SERIOUSLY WITH THOSE BLUSHY CHEEKS OF YOURS!" Goldie slammed Fred's head into the ground, causing his eyes to start flickering.

"Goldie! Calm down!" Freddy attempted to push Goldie off, which resulted in Goldie grabbing Freddy and holding him against the wall. "Goldie please! Don't do this to me again..."

Goldie froze. He suddenly realized he was having a tantrum, and how much he had hurt and dented Fred. He quickly scrambled away and sat in the shadows again, buring his face into the corner of the wall. "Go away. Now."

Freddy brushed himself off. He glared at Goldie for a second, then looked at Foxy and Bonnie. "Guys, take Fred outta here and clean him up. I'm gonna have a talk with Goldie."

"Yeah... I'll join them... " Chica replied, quickly standing up and exiting the room. Freddy had forgotten she was sleeping, and must've been woken up by the fight.

"What do you want, little bro?" Purposely sounding innocent, Goldie smiled as his little brother walked toward him.

"God damn it, Goldie. You need to control you temper. If you snap again like you did last time you could end up actually killing one of us this time. " Freddy sat down next to him.

"Why do you think I stay in the Parts room. Im a monster." Goldie replied bluntly.

"No. You aren't a monster." Freddy replied. He embraced Goldie in a tight hug, resting his head on his shoulder. "You're my brother, and I love you very much. Even if it seems like you're a monster to everyone else, you'll never be a monster to me. Even though you've changed, I still remember the ecstatic Fazbear you used to be."

Freddy stood up, walking toward the door. "I hope I get to see you like that again someday. But even so, you're still my brother. I will never stop caring for you, or forget about you, even if you do stay in this room for the rest of your existence." Freddy exited the room, and closed the door.

Goldie laid down on the cold, hard tile. Looking up at the ceiling, he muttered quietly, "I'm a monster."


	2. White face

In the middle of the night, Goldie had awoken. The Parts/Service room was completely black, not even any light emanating from the crack below the door. It was confusing to him… None of his animatronic friends, or even his brother, was in the room with him, yet he couldn't hear them anywhere else outside the room. He stood to his feet, feeling the wall as he treaded along, searching for the door.

He suddenly found himself outside the room. The door had been opened the entire time, which made him feel very uneasy. _Why is this place so dark? _He thought, slowly making his way down the hall. _Where is everyone?_

There was a very small amount of light at the end of the hall which made things a bit easier to see. As he got closer to it, he noticed something. There was a microphone lying on the floor, the cord still attached to it. _What the…_ As he grew closer, he noticed something familiar, which made the gears inside him slow down, similar to the feeling of a sinking heart. His little brother's top hat rested next to the microphone.

_N-no… _Finally, he was able to see everything as clear as day. His younger brother, trapped, the microphone cord wrapped around his entire body. He was struggling fiercely, desperately trying to break free. It was as if something more than just the cord was limiting his movement.

"Freddy!" Goldie cried out, almost collapsing in sheer terror. He looked past Freddy, noticing the vast amount of dismantled animatronic parts that were spread across the tile floor.

"What…the hell happened…" He questioned Freddy. Freddy attempted to speak, but all that came out was the sound of white noise. Something was interfering with Freddy, he couldn't move, or speak. There was something else here… something that Goldie couldn't comprehend.

"He tried to save them…" A dark, yet child-like voice spoke from behind him. Goldie turned around to face the darkness. A face…A white face…. It was right in front of him. It had tear streaks running down its completely dark, vacant eyes. Goldie took a few steps back, but the white face did not part from his.

"…He failed" As the white face spoke, Goldie was flung into the wall with extreme force, knocking some of his screws loose. He slammed to the ground beside Freddy, who had now stopped moving. "F-Freddy…" He reached out to grab Freddy's shoulder, lightly shaking him. Freddy's head tilted to the side, revealing his now black, lifeless eyes.

"NO!" Goldie exclaimed in devastation. He felt rage grow inside of himself, causing him to rise to his feet unsteadily, struggling to keep his balance. The white face suddenly sprung from the darkness, grasping Goldie's neck with its long, sharp, dark claws. It held Goldie against the wall, paralyzing him with fear and confusion. Goldie had never seen this thing… nor could he comprehend what is was, or where it came from.

"And… so will you." The face let out a demonic laugh, booming throughout the entire building.

"W-what are you?!" Goldie asked nervously, feeling the pain of the sharp fingers around his neck.

"…It's me." The face responded. Suddenly, Goldie's vision started to fade, covered with static. His hearing was clouded by the sound of whirring and white noise, it felt as if he was having the life sucked out of him. Then….everything went black.

Goldie opened his eyes. He was back in the Parts/Service room, and there was light emanating from the hallway. "FREDDY!" He called out, hoping his younger brother would reply. He heard footsteps from the hallway, and eventually, Freddy's head peered into the room. "G-Goldie? Was that you?"

Goldie quickly stood up and approached Freddy, hugging him as tight as he could. Freddy was slightly confused, but returned the hug. "Bro, is something wrong?" Freddy asked.

"You… You were dead…" Goldie replied with a shaky voice. "He…killed you."

"Who killed me?" Freddy felt deeply concerned for his brother at this point. "Are you sure it wasn't a dream?"

"It all felt so real." Goldie responded. "I felt pain, anger, devastation… Everyone was dead. You tried to save them… You couldn't." Goldie released Freddy from the hug, looking down at the ground. "Neither could I."

"Goldie… At least you tried." Freddy smiled a bit, a little bit freaked out by his brother's words. "What did we try to save them from?"

"I don't know." Goldie's gaze met Freddy's, his eyes almost seemingly lifeless to Freddy. "All it said was 'It's me.'".

Goldie notices Freddy's eyes widen in horror. "It's me…" Freddy laugh's nervously, attempting to hide his fear. "Is something wrong?" Goldie asked, looking straight into his brother's eyes.

"Uh, no! I'm fine!" Freddy responded, obviously faking a smile.

"Freddy." Goldie said in a serious, stern tone. "Do you know anything about this?"

Freddy's smile quickly turned to a frown as he sighed, looking back to the ground. "Could we not talk about this right now?" Freddy looked back up at Goldie with a blank face.

"Well, okay…" Goldie replied. He turned around to sit back down, but Freddy grabbed his arm.

"Goldie. You need to leave the room." Freddy ordered, pulling him towards the door.

"What? Why?" he asked, slightly resisting Freddy's grasp.

"Because….it's just not good for you to stay in here right now." Freddy replied. He had a bad feeling about Goldie staying in the room by himself, not fearing what he would do to himself, but what something else would do to him.

"Freddy, I'll be okay." Goldie pulled his arm away, going to sit back down again.

"Damn it, Goldie! I don't want to lose you!" Freddy exclaimed, but immediately covered his mouth when he realized what he had said. He was trying not to worry Goldie, but that's exactly what he did.

"What do you mean 'lose me'?" Goldie questioned.

Freddy hesitated. He didn't know what to say anymore. Nothing he could say would make Goldie feel any better. "Please… just come with me. Leave the room." Freddy extended his hand out.

Goldie hesitated as well, but decided to take Freddy's hand and, for the very first time, exit the Parts/Service room.

"Where's everyone else?" Goldie asked, looking around at the posters and decorations on the walls.

"They're all at the Show Stage. Trust me; you'll love all of them." Freddy chuckled as he spoke.

Goldie gave him a small smile. He was a bit nervous; he hadn't been around this many animatronics in years. At the same time, he was a bit excited. Maybe this would be good for him; maybe he could find himself again…

_But the real question is… _He thought. _Will they all love me?_


	3. 1980

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so damn long to write chapter 3! I was having extreme writers block the entire time... I tried to start a new fanfic to see if that would help out a bit but... Nope. **

**I will still be writing both fanfics, but Im putting "Until The End" on hiatus until I finish this one. **

**I would like to thank some of you guys for your reviews so far. Even if there aren't that many still means alot to me. **

**Anyways enjoy the chapter! **

**Also sorry if this chapter seems ridiculous... Marion is powerful. Hue**.

* * *

><p>The gears in Goldie's chest ticked faster and louder as he neared the show stage. He was on edge, not knowing what to expect from the new animatronics. He certainly didn't want to make a bad first impression, which was already inevitable due to his severely damaged exoskeleton.<p>

He began to think...The reason his exoskeleton was in such disrepair, the mistake he had made all those years ago, one he would never forget, and never forgive himself for. The negative thoughts of the past made him feel... terrible.

Goldie stopped dead in his tracks, staring straight down the hall as the white pinpricks in his eyes slowly disappeared. Freddy looked back and noticed his brother acting strangely. "Bro? You okay?" He said, hesitantly turning around as the gears in his chest began to tick rapidly, notcing Goldie's pitch black eyes and his jaw hanging wide open.

Something was taking hold of Goldie, something that Freddy knew all too well... Something he couldn't explain, yet never left his mind since... That day.

Goldie had been forced into a trance. The white face suddenly appeared in his vision, blocking out everything else around him. "You think you can escape me?" The face whispered coldy. Goldie attempted to turn his head to evade the face, but for some reason it wouldn't leave his vision... It was... Attached to him.

"You will never escape me." The face whispered again. "Please... Shut up..." Goldie begged, he just wanted to be free, he didn't want to listen to the voices that had haunted him for many, many years. He just wanted to be with his brother. "Why are you doing this to me? Why me?"

"Well, you wouldn't want it any other way." The face spoke, chuckling eerily. "Now... You shall do my work."

Goldie felt a strong, excruciating pain course throughout his entire endoskeleton. It felt as if it was electrocuting him, holding him in place and causing his vision to be nothing but static. He fell to the ground, electricity convulsing through his entire body. Whispers were flowing through his mind, saying horrible, daunting things to him. 'You cant escape my control...You won't be able to save them... You're mine now...'

"Goldie!" Freddy screamed. He woke up to the sound of Freddy's voice, slowly and hesitantly raising himself off the ground. Goldie's gears were ticking at an alarming rate, breathing heavily as he looked around at all of the animatronics standing over him. He felt fear, embarassment, anger... He knew for sure that something horrible was about to unfold.

"Is he alright? He looks terrible... " The blue toy bunny observed the golden bear as he stood to his feet. "Shut up, bon. That's rude as hell" Replied Fred, smacking Bon upside the head.

"F-freddy... " Goldie murmured almost inaudibley. He felt deep down inside that something tragic was on the brink of occuring.

"Brother, are you okay?" Freddy asked, kneeling down next to him. He noticed that Goldie's eyes were still completely black, as if he were nothing but an animatronic corpse being used as a puppet.

"Freddy. Get away from me." Goldie replied bluntly, looking up at the other animatronics as well. "All of you, get the hell away from me now!"

"But... Goldie... " Freddy sounded a bit heartbroken at his brothers tone, moving back a bit as he spoke. " We don't wanna hurt-"

"I said NOW." Goldie exclaimed throughout the entire pizzeria before all of the lights in the building suddenly shattered. Shards of glass from light bulbs came raining down onto the floor as the animatronics were in a panic, not being able to see an inch in front of them.

For a couple seconds, everything was dead silent. The animatronics, especially Freddy, were in a state of complete shock. "What..." Fred began to speak. "What just happened?"

Freddy sighed. He knew that whatever was about to happen, was going to be worse than the tragedy that happened all those years ago. He felt oil tears begin to form around his eyes as he began to lightly shake. "No... Not again..."

"Freddy. What's going on." Fred asked, turning on his eye lights to illuminate the room just enough to see the animatronics. Everybody had their eyes set on Freddy, who was already on the verge of breaking down into tears. He hesitantly inhaled. "We... might die tonight."

The animatronics gasped once again in shock. "Wait lad, ye mean yur brother might... Try and murder us? " Foxy asked. Freddy slowly nodded his head, causing the terror among the group to inflate.

"How would this be possible? Hes just one animatronic! He probably wouldn't have the power to kill all of us!" Bon exclaimed confidently.

"He's not one animatronic. " Freddy replied, wiping one of his tears away. " He's merely a pawn in Marion's game. "

"Who the hell is Marion?" Fred asked. The animatronics began to grow very, very anxious, as there was obviously much more behind this then they had previously even expected.

"Marion is... " Freddy hesitated once again, stifling tears that were on the verge of falling. "The one that ruined us."

"How did he-she- IT... Ruin you? " Fred asked. Freddy really wasn't ready to answer all of these questions... But, he began to speak.

* * *

><p><em>"It was 1980. At the time, it was just me and Goldie. " <em>

Going into a flashback, Freddy envisions the old Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. There were children everywhere, it seemed as if every single empty space was filled up by the massive amounts of small children and their parents.

Goldie and Freddy were both on stage. Freddy played the electric guitar while Goldie sang and entertained the kids, which was his favorite thing in the world to do.

_"During this time, Goldie wasn't his usual happy self. "_

As Freddy playfully strummed his guitar, he accidentally missed a note, causing a loud, out-of-tune string to sound throughout the entire pizzeria. This caused Goldie to stop singing, and stand stationary for a moment as all of the children looked up at him with confused expressions.

Goldie hesitantly spoke. "Hehe, alright kids! Enjoy yourselves for now, me and Freddy have to go backstage for a bit!" Goldie quickly set his microphone down and grabbed Freddy by the arm, pulling him behind the curtains.

"Really, Goldie? Why the hell did you do th-"

"Shut the fuck up! You embarrassed us up there like a god damn idiot! " Goldie snapped, cutting off Freddy.

"Oh, wow. One missed note. Sooo embarrassing." Freddy replied with obvious sarcasm. "If anything, you're the embarrassing one, stopping the god damn show over nothing."

Goldie's eyes turned pitch black as he grabbed Freddy by the neck and slammed him against the wall. Freddy's eyes widened, Goldie's grip causing deep pain to his endoskeleton. "Listen. If you fuck up one more time... I will end you. Understand?"

"Goldie... "Freddy choked out. " What the hell is wrong with you? You're not the same... " Tears began to fall from Freddy's eyes.

The white pinpricks in Goldie's eyes reappeared, and he released his grip from Freddy's neck."Nothings wrong with me. I feel completely fine. " Goldie walked out onto the stage as he finished his sentence. Freddy timidly followed, wiping tears from his eyes and holding his guitar.

"Sorry 'bout that, kiddos! Freddy was having some technical difficulties that were a bit difficult to fix!" Goldie said, laughing loudly.

"Fuck you." Freddy muttered quietly, but loud enough for Goldie to hear. Goldie slowly turned his head towards Freddy with a huge grin, extending the microphone towards him. "C'mon Freddy, say that loud enough for the children to hear!" Goldie said, laughing almost maniacally.

"I didn't say anything... " Freddy replied, looking away.

Goldie's grin slowly fell into a glare. " What did we just talk about. " He slightly demanded.

Freddy didn't care about embarrassing Goldie anymore. He though it was completely erroneous for Goldie to be putting him through this. Goldie deserved the embarrassment.

Goldie glared at him for a bit, then looked back at the crowd with a huge grin. "Okay, children. Lemme show you a cool magic trick!" Goldie started to pull on the microphone cord until he got as much loose cord as he could. He then began to slowly wrap the cord around Freddy.

"Goldie, what the-" Freddy exclaimed in confusion. What kind of magic trick involved a microphone cord being wrapped around someone?

As Goldie finished wrapping the microphone around Freddy, he tied it behind his back, then pulled on the string as hard as he could. The strength that Goldie used to tighten the string was so powerful, that it slightly crushed Freddy's exoskeleton. Freddy outbursted in excruciating pain, the children and parents staring in confusion and slight horror.

"Now, for the part you've all been waiting for!" With a huge grin still spread across his face, he lifted Freddy up off the ground by the microphone cord, causing Freddy even more excruciating pain. Goldie swung around the cord, Freddy still attached, and flung him clear across the Show Stage room. Freddy collided with the wall full force, knocking most of his screws loose and even large chunks of debris fell from the wall as he slammed to the floor, unable to move or speak. The pain he was in was unexplainable.

"Tada!" Goldie screamed as the children and parents screamed and fled the restauraunt, some of them crowded around injured Freddy.

As Goldie began to notice everyone's outrage, his grin disappeared, and his remorse for his little brother began to grow. "What did I..." Goldie began to back away towards the curtains. "What have I done..."

_"After that, everything went black."_

* * *

><p>"Wow...What an ass... " Bon responded.<p>

"You dumbass! It wasn't Goldie! It was Marion!" Freddy snapped. "Goldie is being used as a puppet!"

"Well, jeez... Sorry" Bon said, looking down.

"Aye lad, Looks as if Goldie disappeared. " Foxy stated, looking around. The animatronics looked around, all of them using their eye lights to be able to see better.

"Looks like... We have to watch our asses." Fred said, scoffing.

"Marion has their ways of getting to you. " Freddy continued. " Even if Goldie doesn't get to you first.

"Well, shit. Then what do we do, boss?" Bon asked sarcastically.

"Easy. We find the music box. " Freddy said confidently. But... He remembered. "The music box is long gone. It's gonna take a while to find it and get it working again, especially in the darkness.

"Well then." Fred stood up, looking down at Freddy. "What are we waiting for?


End file.
